FIG. 8 illustrates an example of a conventional socket for an electric component. The socket for the electric component illustrated in FIG. 8 includes: a socket main body 3 having a receiving portion 2 for receiving an IC package 1 as the electric component; a socket cover 5 having a base end portion 5a supported to be capable of turning by a turning shaft 4 provided in a vicinity of one side end 3a of socket main body 3; and a radiating member 7 mounted on socket cover 5 while being biased by coil springs 6 to come in contact with IC package 1 received in receiving portion 2 to thereby radiate heat from IC package 1 in a state of socket cover 5 being closed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-149953, for example). To enhance radiation efficiency of IC package 1 in such a conventional socket for the electric component, it is necessary to increase biasing forces of coil springs 6 to thereby increase contact pressure between IC package 1 and radiating member 7, for example.
In the conventional socket for the electric component, radiating member 7 turns integrally with socket cover 5 having base end portion 5a supported to be capable of turning by turning shaft 4 provided in the vicinity of one side end 3a of socket main body 3. Thus, when socket cover 5 is closed, a lower end edge portion on turning shaft 4 side of a pressing portion 8 protruding from a lower portion of radiating member 7 may unevenly come in contact with an upper surface of IC package 1. Consequently, if the biasing forces of coil springs 6 are increased in this state, there may be a possibility that excessive pressing force is concentrated on a contact portion of the lower end edge portion to break the IC package.